


Roasted

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 3. Roasted: to cook (meat or other food) by direct exposure to dry heat, as on a spit.





	Roasted

“Chewie said they taste good, roasted.”

 

“You’ve eaten these?” Ben asks, unsure if he’s supposed to be curious or disgusted.

 

“I haven’t. He has. I can’t now,” Rey ushers the frightened porgs out of the Falcon’s ramp and back to Ahch-To’s rocks.  “Come on, little one, out you go.”

 

Ben says nothing as he looks up and around the island. They both know he has been here before, in Rey’s mind, but she felt his unease the moment they entered the atmosphere. Even gone, Luke’s presence is almost palpable in the Force.

 

“Ready?” Rey asks him.

 

Ben swallows, and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
